House of the Rising Sun
by Dandilyons
Summary: It was no secret Johnny's dad never did right by his family. A product of an affair, Johnny's sister June was born just after he was born. She's come to stay for awhile, and Johnny isn't sure how to protect her. Sometimes danger isn't in the streets. And some wars you just can't fight alone.
1. Welcome to Tulsa, Baby Cade

It was no secret that Johnny's dad was a bastard. A notorious wife beater. Never did much good for his wife Velda or Johnny. When We wasn't at home fighting with Velda, he was either at the bar or chasing skirts. Not too long after the birth of Johnny, a neighborhood woman gave birth to a tiny baby girl with light skin and the darkest hair you ever did see. Ralph Cade's own baby girl. A little girl named June Lee born to a woman named Emma Jean Roberts. It was the absolute scandal of town. When the whispers and stares got to be too much. The town harlot took off to Kansas City.

Johnny never knew much about June. He only remembers the photo his dad was sent when she was five. She looked a lot like Johnny. Same sad eyes peering out from a dark mop of hair. Or so he remembers. His mom tore up the photo during a fight. June's always been a bone of contention between Johnny's parents. Especially lately. Emma sent them a letter asking if they could keep June for a while. Emma's not doing so well, or so the letter read. Ralph was beside himself with excitement. Probably happiest Johnny's seen his dad in a while. He wasn't a family man by any means, but Emma was a regret he held tight to.

A lot of nights, Johnny crashes at the Curtis's. Tonight June was due at the train station bright and early. Be that as it may, sleep seemed to evade him. He grabbed a cigarette out of the pack and tossed it on the couch as he headed for the porch. The crisp air felt good. Put him at ease. He sat there inhaling and exhaling as he looked at the sky. Millions of stars blanketed the whole night sky. He couldn't imagine who wouldn't be comforted by such a pretty sight. Johnny was too wrapped up in his own worry to notice Dallas Winston walking towards the house.

"Hey kid," Dally said lighting up his Zippo.

"Oh hey, Dal."

"What the hell are you doing up so late. It's 3 AM."

Johnny shook his head and took a drag. "I just can't sleep. Too keyed up about tomorrow," he said as he exhaled.

"Oh right, your sister's coming right?" Dally leaned against the porch rails and looked at the sky.

"Yeah, gotta meet my dad at the bus station at 7. Mom's still pretty sore about it."

Dally ruffled Johnny's hair and snorted, "She'll get over it kid, trust me."

Johnny abruptly stubbed out his cigarette and sighed. "Just a lot of change. She probably doesn't know what she's signing up for. I just worry."

"But aren't you excited at little?" Dally huffed.

"Course I am. Always wondered about her… Just don't want dad to.. You know." Johnny shifted uncomfortably.

"Naw…If She's got half as much grit as you, she'll be alright."

Wordlessly, they both went inside. Eager for sleep and warmth. Sleep cam easily. And before he knew it, Johnny was shaking up out of a deep sleep.

"Come on, man. It's six already. We gotta get going if we wanna make it before 7."

"Shiiiit, Pon," he said grabbing for his shoes.

"I know, I know," Pony said groggily putting on his jacket. "Can't believe I'm up this early on a damn Saturday."

The station was cold and a buzz with the noise of early morning travelers.

"You see my dad?" Johnny said as he searched the small crowd.

"He smart," Pony said settling on a bench. "He's probably still in bed."

Johnny chuckled, and playfully nudged Ponyboy. "Shut up."

The minutes went by slowly, before the Greyhound bus slowly made it's way into the station. People started spilling out. Groggy faced travelers slinging bags over their shoulders. Amongst the crowd, they spotted a girl with dark hair tied up in a ponytail. She was swimming in a big worn leather jacket over a dress.

Pony nudged Johnny before getting up. "Think that's her?"

"Yeah," Johnny said quietly.

As they got closers Pony noticed her big green eyes. His heart was fixing to beat out of his chest. Johnny timidly waved. She smiled at the boys curiously before approaching.

"Are you Johnny?" she said brightly.

"Yeah," he said extending her hand. "That's one tuff jacket."

"Thanks!" She's said as she shook her head. "It's my da-Well, it's Carl's."

Ponyboy cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh! This here's Ponyboy." He said motioning beside him. "Pony, this is June."

He enclosed her clammy hand on hers as he greeted her.

"How was your bus ride?"

"Alright I suppose, I slept most of the way. Too damn dark to read," she said with a laugh.

"Reading anything good lately?

"The Hobbit." She said as they made their way out of the station.

"No kidding," Ponyboy said with a smirk. "I read that last year."

"Pony's always reading. You two will get along just fine." Johnny said lightheartedly.

She bumped her shoulder against Johnny's.

"I'm sure we will too."

Johnny smiled and watched her adjust the backs on her shoulder.

"Here, let me and Pone get those."

She waved them away and said, "Oh you don't have to. I can manage."

The boys each grabbed a big bag, leaving her with a worn out backpack.

"What kinda gentlemen would we be?" Ponyboy said as he smiled.

"You guys are so nice coming to get me," She said shaking her head. "Where's Ralph?"

Johnny cleared his throat before answering. "Must've slept in or something. I'm sure you've heard about-"

She put her hand up and said, "I mean I know where I come from."

Johnny relaxed a little. "He's sure excited to see ya. Thing's are just a little rough at home. I just feel bad your gonna be living in it, I guess."

"Ill be just-"

Her sentence was cut off by the engine of a green pick up truck. It blocked the street they were about to cross. Dally opened the passenger door and smirked. "Need a lift?"

Dally wasn't known for his sensitivity by any means.. But he always had a way of surprising you. And he always had a soft spot for Johnny.

Johnny smiled and hollered, "Jeez you're up early."

"Or up late," he said lighting up a smoke.

June climbed up into the truck, coming face to face with the driver. A striking boy with high cheekbones and a piercing stare.

"You the famous baby Cade?"

"I suppose," she said crawling across the seat. Moving forward, she lost balance and landed straight in Dallas's lap. The boys howled with laughter as she scrambled to straighten herself up. She cast her eyes down to hide her rosy cheeks. Dally leaned in and whispered, "Welcome To Tulsa, Baby Cade."


	2. I Didn't Tell You So You Could Be Sorry

Meeting Ralph and Velda wasn't exactly what she expected. It was awkward, to say the least. By the time they made it into the house, they were both tanked. Her watch read 8:30. She suspected they stayed up all night to drink. Or skipped the bus station to get an early start. Ralph engulfed June in a sloppy sweaty hug. He pulled her down on the couch, smack dab between him and Velda. Velda shot her a look that made her blood run cold. Her mom told her to not expect much out of Velda. But unkindness always threw June off. Still she made small talk with her father. The smell of booze and body odor repulsed her as he had an arm thrown around her shoulder. She searched for any resemblance. Any proof than she was his. The hair, she decided. The same dark hair.

Johnny scratched the back of his neck as he tried to find words. Words enough to get them the hell out of this room.

"Uh, dad I'm sure June might like to get settled."

Ralph was in the cheery stages of intoxication. He gave her a hearty pat on her back.

"Yeah kiddo! Get settled."

June grabbed her remaining bag from the floor and joined Johnny at the bottom of the stairs. Silently she scolded herself for being judgmental. She looked back and smiled sweetly. "It sure was nice meeting you and letting me stay. I mean, really."

"God," Ralph sighed, "You look just like your mother." He shook his head and downed the rest of his beer.

They went up the stairs in silence before Johnny showed her to her room. Setting her bags inside he turned to her. "I'm real sorry about that."

She smiled and waved her hand. "Don't worry about it."

He sat on her bare bed as she unpacked. Her eyebrows furrowed like she was deep in thought.

The silence hung heavy in the air before she spoke. "You haven't heard about my mom, have you?"

"Not much, aside from old gossip. And well, what my mom says."  
"I'm sure she has wonderful things to say," she teased. "My mom, she's sick. I don't remember anything abnormal as a kid. I remember Ham, though. A stuffed pig I'd had since I was real little. Carried it everywhere." She wrapped her jacked around her tightly as she paused. "Well, one day I came home, and the house was a mess. Even my room. But the worst of it was Ham. He was slashed open. I could hear momma and Carl yellin'. I ran to show momma. She looked different. Looked like a wild animal. Snatched me right up. Was yellin' about how Ham was talking to her. And so was the man on TV. Made no sense at all. Carl told me that sometimes mom just isn't herself. I guess it had been happening for a while. The older I got, the harder it was to hide."

"I-I'm sorry. I really didn't know."

"I didn't tell you, so you could be sorry," she smiled sadly. "I just don't want you to be feeling embarrassed about your dad. Parents aren't perfect. Isn't anything to do with you."


	3. They could Always Call You Johnny Cakes

**Just a bit of a fluffy chapter before things pick up.**

Sunlight shone on Pony's face before hastily covering his eyes under a layer of blankets. But it was no good. Past few nights have been filled with tossin' and turning. He slipped into a pair of faded jeans and a fresh shirt and headed down stairs. The house was filled with the usual chatter. The chatter of teenage boys.  
"Ladies are drawn to me like flies to honey." He heard Two-Bit proclaim proudly.

"Or flies to shit," quipped Steve. The living room was bursting with laughter as Pony made his way to the room.

"There he is, sleepy kid?" Asked Darry as he pulled his work shirt over his head.

"Slept kinda crummy. No big deal," Ponyboy said itching the back of his neck.

"Sure did toss and turn. Too busy dreaming about some girl I bet," winked Soda Pop.

Two-Bit wiggled his eyebrows as he looked up to Pony Boy. "Any one we know?" He said with a voice dripping with implications.

"Shut up," he said before retreating to the kitchen. He couldn't deny his interest. It was just too damn early for this. He absentmindedly rummaged through the fridge before pulling out milk. Soda strolled into the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cupboard.

"Here ya go Pone," he said placing it on the table. Pony quietly poured the milk as Soda beamed down at him smugly.

"You never did tell me how it went," Soda Pop asked with a smile.

"It went well enough. She seems real nice. How'd you know I-"

"Well, you've been mooning around here the past few days. I figured she might have something to do with it. Unless you're some Casanova and I don't know," Soda winked. "You should invite them to the party tonight."

"Johnny called last night. Should be coming by sometime today. Think they'll go if I do?"

Soda drummed his fingers on the table. "I mean, after a few days at home… I'm sure even a visit to the dentist sounds fun right about now."

Ponyboy sighed with relief. "Think the party will get too rowdy?"

"It'll be a good time. Probably won't get TOO out of hand. Then again, it'll be out at the lake. Could get a little rough." Soda said lightly shoving himself out of the chair.

There was a light rapping at the door followed by a stampede of footsteps.

Johnny and June. It had to be.

Pony self consciously smoothed his hair back before making his way out to the living room.

The group of teenage boys swarmed her. She was clad in her signature jacket over a sundress. They bombarding her with handshakes and hugs. That's the thing about the gang. There wasn't anyone that was shy, apart from Johnny. Ponyboy hung back locked eyes with Johnny.

Johnny glanced back at his sister before heading over to Ponyboy.

"How's it been at home?" Ponyboy blurted out. He may have been day dreaming about her pretty face these past few days. However, it was their home situation that kept him up at night. He didn't doubt Johnny would fight tooth and nail to keep her safe. But the likes of Ralph Cade, would worry any person with even half a brain.

"Gone all right, I suppose," Johnny said quietly. "As alright as it can get. Parents have been at their nonsense. Fighting. You know."

Ponyboys eyes fell on her as she laughed at some joke Two-Bit made. Two-Bit's chest swelled up with pride at her laughter. Pony shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, I know. You guys alright though?"

Johnny lit up a Winston and inhaled deeply. "Yeah, we've been fine. Dad's been wanting to keep her close and in the house. It's different," he said carefully.

"That's weird," Ponyboy said as he furrowed his brows. He dug in his own pocket for his pack of cigarettes.

"He's probably not used to having a teenage girl under his thumb I guess,"

Before Pony could reply, June slung an arm around Johnny's shoulder and sighed.

"What's this I hear about a party?"

Ponyboy coughed and straightened up. "Yeah uh, there's a party out at the lake. It's fixing to be a good time. You up for it?"

"Up for it?" She smirked and shook her head. "You worried I'm too delicate for the likes of you guys?" she said gently socking his shoulder.

Ponyboy laughed despite himself.

Johnny shook his head and nudged her. "Pony here's a downright thug."

"So I've heard. Two-Bit over there said something about some cute baby pictures hidden around here. Sounds down right incriminating to me." His stunned face sent her off into a fit of laughter.

"Note to self: Kill Two-Bit," Pony muttered.

"But really, I'd love to go. It'll be nice to get out. Especially in this gorgeous weather," she said glancing out the window. "As long as you're up for it.." she said as she leaned against her brother.

"Sounds good to me," he said taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Johnny Cakes! You and Baby Cade coming tonight?" Steve called across the room.

"Yeah, were in," Johnny said casually.

"Are you all gonna call me Baby Cade now?" June blurted outloud.

"Afraid so kiddo," Soda said as he was buttoning up his shirt. He winked at Ponyboy as he clapped Steve on the shoulder. The boys headed out the door and off the DX Station.

"Baby Cade," she sighed as she shook her head.

"Could be worse," Johnny smirked. "They could always call you Johnny Cakes."


	4. Jesus, You Look Like Hell

By the time, they arrived the party was in full swing. It was a sea of greaser boys peppered with the occasional greaser girl. There was enough alcohol there to keep them occupied for a good while. It didn't take long for the gang to dive into the rhythm of the party.

As the night wore on, the gang dispersed into different sections of the crowd. It wasn't a huge turnout, but that didn't stop Pony from losing sight of June. He wandered through the party goers before spotting her by the lake. She was curled up on a large rock, looking out at the water.

"It's pretty isn't it?" she said without looking at him.

"Sure is," he said quietly. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, needed to steal a bit of quiet."

It might've been dark. But he could've swore he heard her smile. That was something he loved. She always seemed to have a smile painted across her face. Something in him wondered what hid behind that smile.

"Is the party getting too rowdy for you? Delicate Miss June?" Pony joked as he plopped down on the grass.

"No, god no. Just thinking is all… I sure do love Johnny. But it's nice to get out of the house. He seems so much lighter when he's with you guys. He spoke so highly of you all. You guys have been so kind. Making me feel all welcome. Helping me get out of my head a little."

"Johnny's always wondered about you. He sure is glad you're here, June. Anyone Johnny loves is of course, alright by us."

Pony lightly touched a patch on her jacket. "So, you got this from Carl?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "Before I came, he gave it to me. So I can keep him close, until I come back home." She fidgeted with her fingers. "He got it when he rode his bike across the US. Real tuff huh?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Always done right by me."

"You miss him?"

"Yeah. Ralph isn't unkind to me directly. But the way-the way he treats Johnny. Hell, even Velda. Just makes me miss home. Makes me wish I could take Johnny with me. I don't think I can bear to leave him there."

There was a rustling behind them. Darry paused before coming down the path. "You two ready to go?"

Darry decided to lug all the inebriated teens home for safe keeping. June, Johnny and Ponyboy rode in the back of Darry's pick up while the rest of the gang rode inside the truck. As they made their way up the driveway, Steve stumbled over a trashcan. He landed on the soft grass and erupted in a fit of drunken giggles. Darry lifted him up out of the rubbish by the scruff of his shirt. "If you hooligans were left to your own devices…"

Pony and Johnny helped guide a drunken Two-Bit inside. A feat not easily done. After easing him onto the chair, they sighed with relief. Johnny slumped to the floor with heavy eyes. "God he's heavy," he mumbled."

"Hey Johnny?" June whispered. "I'm gonna swing by the house. Grab a change of clothes."

"Want me to-"

"I'll walk her Johnny. Only a few blocks over."

Johnny relaxed a little and nodded. "They should be asleep by now anyways."

The walk was quiet. All that can be heard is crickets and the wind whistling through the leaves.

As they rounded the corner of her house, she looked back and whispered, "Mind giving me a boost?"

Pony was thankful for the dark, so she didn't see him gulp. She squared herself infront of the window as he placed his hands on her hips. She pushed off as he held tight to her. She soon disappeared in the room before popping her head out the window.

"Wait for me on the corner. I won't be long." He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets before turning away.

She flipped on the light and quickly grabbed her back pack. She snatched up a pair of high waisted pants and a checkered top.

The door creaked behind her and she spun around, clutching her hand to her chest.

"Ralp-I mean dad, you scared me."

"You and that little shit snuck out huh?" He said before taking a swig of Wild Turkey.

"You said we could go," she said calmly. "We just went out to see some friends. You look tired. Why don't you go sleep it off, huh?"

He roughly yanked her to him and buried is face in her hair. "Don't you tell me what to fucking do. Huh?" He inhaled deeply and muttered, "You smell like beer and cigarettes." His hands kept a firm grip on her waist. She was frozen in fear and shock. "God you look just like her. Like a little doll."

Her gorge rose as she roughly pulled away from him. "Get your hands off me!" Without thinking she connected her hand to the side of her face. The impact sounded loud in the dead air.

"Why you little…Bitch," he said making his way near her. She stumbled backwards trying to prepare herself. In one swift motion, he shoved her. Her body twisted as she went down. Her stomach connected with the bedpost, pain pulsating immediately. He stumbled out of the room, kicking a can out of his path. She groaned and slowly got up.

Biting down hard on her lips, she was determined not to cry. On shakey knees she scrambled out of the window to Ponyboy at the corner.

"June, are you-"

She buried her face in her hands to muffle the whimpers escaping from her lips. Slowly he put his arm around her shoulder. He trembled underneath him as he pulled her close.

"He laid hands on you didn't he?" Ponyboy said darkly.

"Just being drunk and stupid," she sniffled.

"Yeah… he gets rough with Johnny. Did he do-"

She shook her head vigerously, "I-"

Words escaped her and she just dropped her head.

Turning the corner, Ponyboy sighed.  
"Well, Darry'll get him set straight. Johnny never let him, but I bet this will change a few things."

"Last think I wanna do is make things worse for him. I'm sure this'll smooth out," she said quietly.

"I-Thanks Pony," she said wrapping her arms around him

The porchlight of the Curtis household glowed in the distance.

Inside the gang was sprawled out on the floor still giggling and talking. Steve popped up to look at the two. Before he could make a joke about the two disappearing he took one look at June. "Jesus, you look like hell."

She forced a laugh, "Fell crawling out the window." It was on the tip of his tongue to blurt out the truth. But he didn't have the heart to make her lose face infront of the gang.

Two-Bit snorted, "Figures, the sober one falls."

"Shut up Two-Bit," Darry said from the doorway. He eyed June and then Ponyboy carefully. He could see straight through the story. He wouldn't expect any less from Ralph Cade. Judging by her tangled hair and red eyes, his hunch was right. "You okay?" he said pointing at her. She nodded and force a very convincing smile.

"Pony, she's gonna take the bed. You'll sleep out here with these yahoo's."

Ponyboy silently led her to his room. She slipped her bag off her shoulder and onto the floor.

"It's not much," he said quietly. "But it's.."

"Perfect," she interrupted. "Really."

She looked up at him and bit her lip. It looked like words were about to burst out of her mouth. Instead she smiled and shook her head. That signature smile she wore.

"Thank you."


	5. Better Get Used to Us

It was ten o'clock and the house was silent. Sleep hung heavy in the air. June, however was wide awake. She silently dressed herself. Slipping on the high waisted pants and her top. Her stomach was decorated with a large bruise. Smack dab in the center was a cut where she hit the bed's sharp edge. The flesh around it was angry and red. The surrounding bruised areas were painted with various hues of purple, yellow and green.

"Fuck," she mumbled out loud.

She prodded the flesh gingerly and hissed. Still hurt like hell. She tucked her shirt in carefully. That ought to hide the bruise. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she placed a note on the table. She tip toed through the living room. She bit her lip to hide a smile. For such tuff boys, they sure do look innocent when they sleep. Ponyboy's long lashes kissed his cheeks. His lips slightly parted. The faintest of snores. June felt a hotness creep onto her cheeks.

Before she could linger on the thought too long, she crept silently out the door. The sun was already hung high in the sky. She turned her face up to the warm rays and closed her eyes. She missed Kansas City. Days like today they'd take out the Harley. The wind rushing past her. Her hair whipping her face. Strangely enough, she found charm in Tulsa. "This is home for awhile," she thought. Rounding a corner, she finally spotted the market. She picked up the pace a bit as she shook away thoughts of home.

The store bell rang out as she slipped in the door. Aside from her entrance, the store was mostly quiet. The owner silently nodded from behind the counter. She grabbed a basket and her eyes fell upon a familiar face. The boy with piercing blue eyes and high cheekbones was casually flipping through a magazine. "Baby Cade," he stated.

"Dally, right?"

He nodded and placed the magazine back on the shelf. "What're you doing here?"

"Thought I'd bring the boys some breakfast. Might need it after such a long night. Did you go to the party?"

Dally walked next to her through the aisles. Not really paying attention to much except the way her lips formed words. "Yeah, I made an appearance." He said casually. "You looked like you were having fun."

She nodded as she made her way to the bakery counter. "Um, 2 dozen donuts please."

The plump gentleman behind the counter muttered, "Coming right up." He started sacking up a variety of fresh donuts. They were still shiny and hot from the glaze.

She drummed her fingers on the counter nervously. Dally's eyes. There was something about his stare that made her nervous. She wondered if the intensity would burn a hole right through her. Nothing like Ponyboy's patient and gentle smile.

The baker handed the sack over with a friendly smile. "You enjoy now, ya hear?"

She smiled and thanked him before making her way to the cooler for a carton on milk.  
"You joining us for breakfast?" She asked as the cashier rung her up.

"Yeah why not?," he said rummaging for his wallet.

"You don-"

He held his hand up before setting a five on the counter.

"I know." He said before grabbing his change off the counter.

When they got in front of the house he stepped ahead of her, cutting her off. He looked down at her, like he was itching to get something off his chest. "Are…are things going alright at home? I know uh, I know Johnny's told me that…I mean if…"

"Yeah, they're alright." She said quietly. Johnny told him about Dally. How he looked after him. She was glad Johnny had that sort of person in his life. But she was used to holding her own. She wasn't sure what to do with that kind of intensity. Avoid his eyes, she headed for the door.

They snuck quietly into the house. The group of boys miraculously still asleep. Darry was in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee. His eyes met the pair as they entered the room. She held up the bag of goodies. "We come uh, bearing donuts."

Darry chuckled and shook his head. "You didn't have to do that Thank you."

"Well, thank Dally." She said motioning beside her.

She carefully laid out the food and lowered into a chair. Absentmindedly clutching her stomach. It still smarted.

Dally shrugged and stated, "Her idea. I'd let you all starve."

She shrugged and stared out of the window. "My parents used to send me out for donuts after a night of drinking. Said nothing cured the day after, like donuts."

Darry smiled gently and motioned to her stomach. "How're you feeling?"  
Chuckling she mumbled, "Sore as hell. Just a bruise is all"

Before Darry could reply Soda Pop saunted in with a smile, "God bless America, we have donuts. Thanks Dar."

"Don't thank me," he grunted. "Thank June."

Soda gently mussed up her locks and grinned, "Thanks, June. And what's this I hear about a bruise?" he said as he plucked up a jelly donut.

"Yeah," she said quietly as she chose a plain donut.

"Any broken skin?" Soda said looking her in the eye.

She nodded and took a bite, hoping to procrastinate conversation. Her mom and Carl didn't neglect her by any means but they were never ones to hover. "You got this Junie," was a phrase she heard often at home.

"I better take a look than," Darry said interrupting her thoughts. She peeled down the front of her pants reluctantly, revealing the massive bruise.

Darry inhaled sharply, "Oh that's gotta hurt something fierce. Soda, grab the peroxide."

"I'm tough.." she said more to herself than anyone else. She tried to avoid Darry's stare. He had the sort of eyes you could hone truth on. Her eyes fell on Dally. His jaw hardened as his eyes stayed fixed on her exposed flesh.

"Thought you said everything was alright at home?" he said flatly, almost bitterly.

Before she could answer, Pony and Johnny came into the kitchen. "They Darr-"

The sight of Darry crouched over June was enough to stop the boys in their tracks. Their eyes followed his gaze and they understood. With all these eyes on her exposed middle, she was ready to jump out of her skin. "Don't you all know it aint polite to stare?" She said, trying to lightened the mood.

"When I see a lady, I'll remember that!" Two-Bit called from the kitchen. She chuckled quietly and winced.  
"This isn't funny," Dally hissed.

Darry shot Dally a look. She may be putting on a brave face, but Darry figured deep down she had Johnny's heart. Full of good intentions. A little more fragile than most. "I'm afraid kiddo it isn't. Could've been a whole lot worse. But you should be alright," motioning to her bruise.

Pony's hardened face relaxed a little. And guilt overtook him. They shouldn't have gone. But really, he should've been right there with her, instead of down the block. He roughly ran his fingers through his oily hair and sighed.

"I got it," Soda said handing Darry the bottle. He wordlessly doused the cotton and pressed it gently to her skin. She grimaced at the contact.

"You be taking it easy you hear? Should put some ice on it too. Next time, you be letting us know when he bothers you. No reason to be shy, we're family here." Darry said as he screwed the cap back on.

Ponyboy cleared his throat and spoke up. "Maybe they better stay one more night. Give em another night of peace and quiet."

Darry nodded as he tossed the cotton in the trash. "Sounds like a plan. You guys are welcome here anytime."

Under the gaze of these five boys, June felt small. There wasn't many things she couldn't handle on her own. "I guess this is an exception," she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry," she pipped up. "Ya know, for all this"

Darry smiled gently, "No reason to be sorry kiddo."

Soda slapped her on the knee gently, "Better get used to us. We ain't going nowhere."

Dally slamed his fist on the counter and quickly walked out of the house, slaming the door behind him. June winced at the noise. What promised to be a light atmosphere left heavy tension in the room. Johnny's hand gripped June's shoulder. "He don't mean nothing by it. Dally get's in a mood sometimes."

June scoffed into the dead air.

Darry's skin felt itchy. Darry was familiar with Dallas Winston. There was few people in this world he'd stick his neck out for. Few people he cared for. If today's outburst told him anything, it was that he's becoming a little too fond of June.

"Some mood alright," Darry muttered to himself.


	6. I don't mean to sound so ungrateful

"Dear Carl,

I sure miss you. Momma too. How's she doing? How're you holding up? I'm itching to see you guys again. Truly. Taking a while to get used to Ralph and Velda. I'm sure it's an adjustment for everyone. Working on being thankful and mindful. I know that's what mama would've wanted.

If it wasn't for my bother Johnny, I'd go insane. You'd like him. He isn't foolish like most guys my age. Kinda reminds me of you. Easy to talk to. Quick to help. His friends have been real kind too. I spend my days usually hanging out with Johnny and his friend Ponyboy. That's his real name, isn't that something? Something mama would've called distinguished. I'm starting school in a few weeks. Might get a part time job just to keep busy. You always did say a busy mind didn't have time to feel sad.

Have momma write to me when she's up to it.

Miss you,

-Junebug

P.S. Take care of yourself, you hear?"

June shook her hand out after setting her pen down. The park was empty and quiet. It was a bit cloudy, but it sure was warm. Her jacket lay beside her as she was hunched over the picnic table. Velda was in a mood and Johnny and Ponyboy were cruising around with Two-Bit. She didn't have the heart to go. She'd been putting off writing the only dad she's known, long enough. She heard steps from behind her. She heard Dally's familiar call before she had the chance to turn around, "Hey baby Cade."

She fiddled with the pen and snorted softly. "Are you just not fond of my name Dally?"

He sat down at the picnic table beside her with an audible thud. "Why're you out here alone?" He glanced at the letter before she could carefully fold it.

"I'm just writing my dad," she said quietly.

Dallas took a drag off his cigarette and nodded.

"How're things at home?"

She shrugged and slipped the letter into her bag. "Alright I guess. Velda's still sore. Ralph is…Ralph I guess."

"He bothering you?" Dally instantly stiffened as he waited for her reply.

She ignored him and stared at the clouds. She couldn't say it. To Johnny, let alone to someone she barely knows. She's been having nightmares. About the way, Ralph looks at her. She can still feel his hands clutching her hips. Like some thief in the night. Always dreaming about creeping hands over the bed.

"Why'd you storm out last week?" She said breaking the silence.

Dally fidgeted with his Zippo. Slowly flipping it open and snapping it shut.

"I've watched that sack of shit beat on your brother for years. It ain't okay, but he's tough. But you-"

"But I what?" She said hotly. "I'm not incompetent or unable to-" She trailed off and furrowed her brows. "Why were upset? You-You don't even know me."

"I-I don't know." He said coolly.

She nodded and sighed, "Alright than."

Draping her jacket over her shoulder she got up from the table. Dally's hand gently but firmly caught her wrist before she could turn away.

"What?" he said crossly. He sighed and corrected his tone. "What's the deal?"

"I'm used to being on my own. Ya know? I don't know how to handle all this…concern. I mean, I can hold my own. You don't have to get all steamed on my account. And Johnny… and the rest of the gang…"

Dally chucked and stubbed out his cigarette. "Boy, one thing you and Johnny don't have in common is stubbornness. You sure are one stubborn broad."

She sank down a few feet away from him and nodded. "So, I've been told. But, with a sick mom… You kind of have to be independent. My dad encouraged me to handle things on my own terms. He was pretty preoccupied with my mom."

Dally just watched her rest against the table and close her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound so ungrateful. I appreciate everyone, don't get me wrong."

Dally nodded. "I mean, I get it. I just don't like a man hitting a girl. Touches a nerve for me. Ya know? I'm sure it's that way for the whole gang. They care about Johnny. I suppose that extends to you."

She turned her face down to hide a small smile. But it was too late, Dallas saw the corners of her mouth turn up. She's just softhearted to let the likes of Ralph Cade to get to her, he thought to himself.

"Junebug huh?" he said.

"What?" She said with a tone of confusion.

"Your dad calls you Junebug?" he said motioning to her backpack.

"Yeah, he does." A blush crept on her face and she chuckled. She shifted nervously and mumbled, "It's embarrassing."

He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I promise not to tell, Baby Cade."

Across the park stood Ponyboy and Johnny. Two-Bit was waiting in the lot, waiting for them to go get June. It was fixing to get dark soon. The sight of Dally and June sitting so contently stopped Pony Boy dead in his tracks. He had no claims to June by any means. But if anyone deserved June, it sure wasn't Dallas Winston, he thought bitterly.

Johnny elbowed him lightly. "Aw, Pone, I'm sure it's nothing. Just talk."

Ponyboy sighed and nodded. "I guess so."

He's being silly, he thought. Soda Pop always said jealousy never looks good on a man. Besides, he's glad she has company. This isn't the safest spot around dark. And at the end of the day, Dallas Winston was good to have on your side in a fight. But still, something in the way he looks at June makes him itchy.


	7. I'll Protect You From the Wolfman

There was not much to be heard in the Cade household besides the clicks and scrapes of silverware on plates. It was a better night than most. There was dinner on the table. And there was the façade that they were a normal family. A veil of tension hung heavy in the air.

"Good grub," Ralph mumbled into his fork full of spaghetti.

Johnny and June nodded silently.

"Thanks," Velda said flatly.

With a limp hand, she motioned to the two teenagers. "You two plan on loafing around here this weekend? Or are you going out?"

Johnny cleared his throat and nodded. "Probably go see Pony Boy. Might go to the movies or swimming at the lake."

Velda's eyes fell on June suspiciously. "You planning on going?"

"Of course. I like the Curtis boys well enough. Besides. It's bound to be a beautiful weekend," June said lightheartedly.

"I don't know Ralph. Don't know if she should be running around with a bunch of teenage boys." She leaned back in her chair keeping her eyes on the young girl.

"Now Velda," Ralph sighed. "I'm sure her brother watches over her. Huh kid?" He lightly slapped Johnny on the shoulder. He was so ambivalent about the teenage girl. Somedays he saw her as a second chance to do better as a father. She could be daddy's little girl, and all that jazz. Other days, he wanted to selfishly keep her all to himself. Those days, his mind went to a darker place.

"Yeah, mom. She's alright with me." Johnny straitening up in his seat.

Velda muttered something June couldn't completely hear. The last words she caught though. "Just like her mother."

Ralph slammed his fist on the table. June jumped as if she'd been slapped. These were the type of interactions Johnny had grown used to. Ralph's eyes met his wife's. His tone was dangerous. "I don't wanna hear that talk about my daughter."

"Course not. Not about your precious princess," She snorted. Every word dripping with implications. Velda abruptly got up from the table and stormed into the bedroom. Ralph's chest was heaving. Roughly rising from the table, he made haste in storming into the room behind Velda. And explosion of yelling and banging rang through the air.

June quickly rant to her room and grabbed her backpack. She bit her lip hard and took a deep breath. She wasn't naïve; she knew she was fortunate. She didn't grow up in this mess. She didn't have to blossom amid all this hatred. Johnny's eyes. His sad, sad eyes. She couldn't bear to look at them sometimes. She found herself wondering when his parents managed to snuff the light out of his eyes.

She emerged from her room and leaned over Jonny's shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"And go where?" He mused.

She lingered in the front door. The living room illuminating her figure. She shook her head sadly. "Anywhere else."

Johnny caught up to her half a block away. "What was she talking about?" He panted.

June wrapped her arms around herself to stop shivering. Turning away from him she looked out down the road. "I-," she stuttered.

"June," Johnny sighed. "What's going on?"

"He-he grabbed me. That night at the lake. Wasn't too gentleman like..I don't like the way he looks at me. Like a hungry animal."

"You didn't fall did you?"

She shook her head in silence. "He pushed me. Wasn't too keen on me back talking him."

Johnny kicked up the gravel roughly. "I wish you would've told me June. I said I'd look after you didn't I?"

"I don't kno-I mean, how do I even Begin to-" She tripped over her worlds as she blinked away tears.

Johnny wrapped an arm around her and leaned on her comfortably. Crickets could be heard chirping, and the wind blew softly. "If there's anyone you can count on here, It's me. June, you gotta trust me."

She nodded and sniffled. "You're…You're one of the good things here in Tulsa."

"June, there's plenty good here. Just gotta keep your eyes peeled."

"What now?"

"It's not too late, we can got to Darry's."

The walk to the Curtis household was a short one. Soon enough that familiar poarchlight could be seen. They could faintly hear the sound of the Curtis boys talking as they rapped on the door.

Soda opened the door with his usually grin. "Hey guys," he said motioning them inside. "Ralph and Velda being a pain again?"

June shook her head and forced a smirk. "Oh no. Downright pleasant tonight. Supper followed by pleasant and witty conversation. Turns out, it make's me just as uncomfortable."

"You've been hanging out with Two-Bit too much," Darry Chuckled. "You're welcome to stay the night." His gentle eyes fell upon the teens.

There was a scary movie marathon on television for the night. Darry and Soda had to turn in early for work, but Ponyboy, Johnny and June took advantage of the TV line up.

"Shit," June whispered as she hid her eyes.

"Aw, man," Johnny sighed. "The Wolf man ain't scary."

"Speak for yourself Johnnycakes," she mumbled into her hands.

Ponyboy leaned over and whispered into her ear. She could feel his breath tickling her ears. "I'll protect you from, 'The Wolfman.'"

The teens watched movies late into the night. Until nothing could be heard but light snores. June and Ponyboy were still in their positions on the couch, June leaning slightly on Ponyboys shoulder. Johnny noticed how comfortable they looked and migrated to the chair. Johnny was leaned over on the arm of the chair, huddled in an old wool blanket. He wasn't stupid, he knew Ponyboy was sweet on June. He may be inexperienced, but he wasn't exactly subtle. He didn't mind all.

Dally slipped in the house, quiet as a church mouse. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his mother. On nights like this, he could always count on the couch at the Curtis's for a crash pad. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the teens preoccupied his hopeful place of rest. He immediately sighed in annoyance.

"Goddamnit," he muttered.

She looked so innocent when she slept. Her eyebrows furrowed. The locks of hair the fell around her face. And his favorite: her pink lips, slightly parted.

He wasn't sure if it was the wasted trip or what he walked in on that annoyed him the most. Either way, he didn't want to be here anymore. Quietly, he slipped out of the house and headed to the lot.

A doe eyed brought like her wasn't going to stay single for very long on this side of town. She's what his dad would call a ripe peach. He just figured he'd be the one doin' the picking. He shook the thought away immediately. Could he really do that to the kid's sister?


	8. You're giving up already?

"June-Bug,

I'm glad to hear you're faring alright. I sure was worried. Give it time, I'm sure they'll grow to love you just as much as we do. And if they don't, they don't know their ass from a hole in the ground anyhow. Johnny sounds like an alright guy. When things get a little more settled, I'd like to come meet him. Check up on ya.

Your mama's doing alright. Well, as alright as can be expected. Still in the hospital. Hoping a new medicine may help. They got her on shock treatments again. But you know her, still chipper. She's asking about you. Send her a letter will ya? I know you're probably searching for the words and all, but give it your best shot.

Thing's are quiet at home. Missing you both. Been a while since I've lived the bachelor life. Still can't cook worth a damn. School's a few weeks away. Looks like you may be spending the fall term up there. I know you didn't want me to send any money, but make an old man happy and take it. Get you and that brother of yours some new school supplies. supplies. And a few new outfits. And If I know you, I know you'll be needed new art stuff.

Love, Dad

PS. If you run into any trouble. I'll be up there in a heartbeat. Remember that."

Inside the envelope was a limp hundred-dollar bill. Carl usually manage to hustle up some money off drunken fools at poker. She wasn't wanting for money exactly. She worked as a waitress afterschool in Kansas City. She saved most of what she made. Never knew what for; college, a car, whatever. Her mom called it, "June's Rainy Day Fund." She drained her account when she came to Tulsa. She never knew when she'd run into a little rain.

The letter stayed folded up in her pocket as Johnny and June headed to the local department store. Johnny was baffled. "Are you sure?" he asked for the millionth time. "Yesssss," she said with a smirk. "Carl wants us to BOTH to go school shopping."

"My own dad wouldn't care. Why's yours so keen to?" He said kicking up rocks.

She nudged his shoulder and sighed, "Well, any family of mine is family of Carl's. Just how he is."

They wasted no time in piling notebooks, pencils and pens into their buggy. Johnny picked out a few pairs of jeans and some fresh new shirts. June settled on a new dress, new pants and a sweater. Not ready to go home, they decided to roam around the aisles.

A familiar face caught their eye. Soda Pop was surrounded by a bunch of frilly dresses. Sandy inspected each dress like a precious diamond. "Soda, what about this one? Isn't it pretty? Baby blue's a nice color," she chattered on. If their was a window, Soda might've jumped out of it. He looked pretty bored. "Hey stranger," June called. Soda smiled and walked over to the teens.

"You getting married?" June asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, when's the wedding?" Johnny teased.

"Oh hush. She's just excited about home coming. It's a month away or so. You guys fixing to go?" Sodapop asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Naw," Johnny breathed. "Ain't got a date."  
June looked at the dresses wistful and nodded, "Looks like I'm stag too."

Soda shook his head and laughed. "You're giving up already? Have some hope you two. I'm sure you'll find dates." When Soda's eyes met June's he gave her a wink. He quickly jogged back to the pretty blonde.

What the hell was that about? She turned to her brother with a smile. "Ready to check out?"

The house was quiet when they arrived home. Ralph was miraculously at work, as well as Velda. "I'm gonna go put my stuff away," She breathed as she headed to her room. She tossed the bags on the floor and flopped on the bed. The thought of a dance made her nervous. She'd never been to a real one. Even the thought of it made her palms sweaty. She sighed and closed her eyes. Tried to imagine what it'd be like. The streamers. The twinkling lights. The hoard of hormonal teenagers crowded in a gym.

Her mind wandered to Ponyboy. He was awful sweet. Always a gentleman. Didn't hurt that he was good looking. That night in his room, she wanted to kiss him. She'd never been kissed before but she knew she wanted to kiss Ponyboy. She didn't know if his sweetness was him doing a favor for Johnny. Ya know, taking her under his wing. But that didn't stop her from daydreaming about his lips.

But Dallas. Dallas Winston. He wasn't too subtle. Something told her he wasn't the time to go to dances or hold her hand. Besides, his moods were something she had no patience for.

A few blocks away, another Curtis boy was thinking about the dance. Sodapop closed the front door with an audible smack. He wandered into the kitchen to pour him a tall glass of tea. It was a scorcher today and it left him parched. Ponyboy was at the kitchen table reading his copy of Lord of the Rings. Soda smiled at his little brother. Kid sure was smart. Made him awful proud.

"Ran into Johnny and June today," Soda said casually. "They were school shopping. Ran into them when I was shopping for dresses with Sandy. Homecoming and all."

Ponyboy cleared his throat and looked up. "Oh yeah?" He shifted nervously in his seat. He knew Sodapop well enough to know what's coming.

Soda sank down into the seat across from his brother. "You're gonna ask her to homecoming right?"

"Maybe," Ponyboy muttered as he pretended to focus on his book.

"Come on Pone. She likes you."

"I think Dally likes her," he breathed.

Soda sighed and nodded his head. "Well that may be. But I doubt she looks at him the way she looks at you."

Ponyboy furrowed his brows. After a few moments of silence, he nodded. "I guess…But I…I've never asked a girl on a date before."

Sodapop grinned and ruffled his hair. "You'll figure it out kid."


	9. All Encompassing

The movie theatre was buzzing with chatter. Rows upon rows of cars lined the grass; smack dab in front of the big silver screen. Pony and Johnny lead June to the hole in the fence they usually crawled under. She huffed and rolled her eyes with a smile. "I am not crawling in no hole. I'm no pries, but I'm wearing a dress," She muttered. She fished a five out of her purse and waved in at the boys as she walked to the gate.

She wore the green dress she just purchased. It hugged her bodice just right. Swayed just like a bell when she marched to the entrance. She glanced over her shoulder before hugging her jacket tightly to her body. Pony wondered if she was cold. As they followed behind her, Ponyboy fought the urge to wrap and arm around her shoulder. He wasn't exactly Casanova, so he continued to trail behind her.

It wasn't the crisp weather that drew her body inward. She couldn't get out of the house fast enough today. While she cleaned the dinner dishes, Ralph caressed her waist. Whispered in her ear. "Ya know, a dress like that'll get you in trouble." She curtly walked into her room with an loud slam. She could still feel his breath in her ears. Under her jacket, she was still shivering.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Two-Bit still coming?" She said as she paid for their entrance. "Yeah," Ponyboy nodded. "But he'll probably be late and drunk. You know Two-Bit, God forbid he make a quiet entrance."

She heard Johnny's quiet chuckle and smiled. Exhaling quietly, she closed her eyes. "You're okay now," she quietly reminded herself. "Wanna sit over there?" Ponyboy said as he pointed to a group of chairs. Peppered with a few greasers, it was a good a place as any.

"You alright?" Johnny mouthed. She nodded silently. Johnny was in her room when she came in from the kitchen. He saw her calm exterior crack as she broke down into quiet and jerky sobs. He wasn't sure what to do except enfold her into a hug. He was about to get into a scrap with his old man, but June shook her head. "Please don't go," she breathed. So, they just sat there in the quiet.

She wasn't thrilled to go home tonight, but she wasn't keen on wearing out her welcome at the Curtis household. So, she was just going to enjoy the moment. Enjoy the here and now.

"What are we watching again?" She breathed locking eyes with Ponyboy. "Bedazzled," he said as he sank into the chair beside her.

She nodded and pulled her hair down from her ponytail. She shook her tresses out and sighed. Her hair all bunched up, was giving her a headache. She slipped the hairband around her wrist and glanced over at Ponyboy. When he was quiet, his eyebrows were always furrowed. Kinda like he was always deep in thought.

The credits started rolling, and a hush came over the drive in. Leaning gaits Ponyboy, she was soon lost within the plot. The movie was funnier than expected. Judging from the cover, she assumed it'd be another beach movie with no real plot. She had to hand it to the boys, they sure know how to show her a good time.

"Hey," she whispered to the boys. "I'm gonna grab a coke, ya'll want one?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Ponyboy said as he rose from his seat.

They walked a few yards out before Ponyboy couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, are you going to homecoming?" He blurted out. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he thought.

She bit her lip, for fear of giggling. "I'm afraid I've got no one to go with," she said nervously.

"WIll, you uh, go with me? I don't know if you're into that sort of thing. But-"

June placed her soft finger tips to his lips. "I'd love to go with you."

A hot blush crept over Ponyboys face. "So uh, Cokes right?" He said moving forward.

She linked her fingers through his and took a deep breath. "Right," she nodded.

As they neared the concession stand, they recognized to figures. They had two cokes in their hands as they strolled forward. "Hey, hey, you two," Twobit yelled.

"Something tells me that those soda's have something strong in them," she teased.

"Maybe, maybe not," Dally said coolly at the sight of their intertwined hands.

June gently tugged her hand away and pushed through the boys. Ponyboy watched as she stood in line patiently. Focusing his attention back on Dally, he straightened up. "Don't start anything Dal, were all just here to have a good time," he said calmly.

Dallas roughly shoved his shoulder and snorted softly. "Oh, I'm sure you are kid. Sure you'll have a real good time with her. Do you even know what to do with her?"

Twobit stood in the middle with a peacemaker's gesture."Guys, come on. Let's not rumble at the pictures, huh? Lets show a little class," he smirked.

In the midst of all the bickering, June quietly slipped away.

"God damnit, Dallas Winston," She thought as she stepped out into the street. He sure knew how to put a damper on the evening. Guilt over took her as she looked out at the row of street lights ahead of her. Ponyboy looked so confused, maybe a little hurt too. Her issue wasn't with Pony though. She just didn't like being treated like meat. Ralph always eyeing her. Dally brooding. Two dogs fighting over a scrap. The thought made her itchy.

Dally probably meant well. She's sure lots of girls around Tulsa found his moodiness attractive. And he's probably not used to being given the run-around. She hated to admit it, he was handsome. Her first day in Tulsa, she felt butterflies when she saw his angelic face. She just got so much aggression at home, she had no room for it elsewhere. He could be so sweet when she wasn't looking. Who wants to chase those fleeting moments?

As if on cue, she saw headlights pointing in her directions. They came closer and closer, blinding her. She drew her hands over her eyes. "Dally, I'm not in the mood right now," she said stumbling backwards. A silhouette blocked the lights and grabbed her by the wrists.

"That's why you're dressed like that huh? Out with Dallas Winston?"

Ralph.

She yanked away desperately, but his fingers were digging into her wrists.

"No, I was just at the movies! Get the fuck off me!" Her voice was full of tremble and shake.

"Get your ass in this car. Won't have you out on the down embarrassing me, all done up like a tramp. Like your whoring mother." He roughly shoved her in the car before forcing the door shut. She scrambled to get her limbs inside, for fear of them being slammed in the door.

As angry as she was, it was fear the petrified her. He started the car and peeled out into the street.

"Johnny is back at the theatre, he can walk me home. Please, just-just stop the car."

He slammed his hand on the wheel and ignored her request. He took a sneaky drink from a brown bottle. "Don't need to be out with that trash. Guys like that. Momma should've straightened you out when she had the chance."

She dug her nails into her palm to stop herself from screaming. "Don't talk about my mother like that," she said quietly, almost dangerously.

In one swift movement, the back of his palm connected with her face. It sure smarted. Stunned her, even. She clutched her face in her cool hands, listening to his incoherient rambling.

His hand tickled her knee. It crept higher up her thigh, kneading roughly. He leaned over with one hand on the wheel. "Now that you're home, I can straighten you out."

And all at once, noise exploded out of June.

"Don't touch me you son of a bitch!" Her hands swung widly at him as he swung back with no real direction of aim.

"You little bitch!" He spat his fist connect with her face.

"I'm telling," she said with an eerie calmness. "How you look at me. How you touch me. Rubbin against me. Puttin' your hands on me like some kind of damn animal. How you hit Johnny. Maybe you'll rot in jail. Maybe my Dad will put you 6 feet under. All I do know, is you ain't gonna touch me anymore."

Ralph lunged at her, abbandoning the wheel. "Why you-" He yelled angrily as his hands clutched at her throat. His eyes were so empty. His signature stench of booze filled her nose as the tried to pry his fingers off of her neck.

The car jerked to the right suddenly. There was a loud all encompassing noise. And that total darkness.

Bum bum bummmmm. Sorry it's been awhile. Next chapter will be up soon.


	10. Left Unsaid

A rhythm of slow steady beeps brought her into the waking world. The sound of shoes clicking on hard floor. And a low chatter she couldn't quite make out. She suddenly became so aware of everything. The rising and falling of her chest. The scratchy sheets covering her body. And the pain. She was drifting in between pain and numbness. As if she were floating in a sea of needles.

"Fella's you need to get out of here and get some sleep. Me or one of the guys will call and let ya know when she wakes up. Doctors got her pretty looped," Darry said somberly.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep. Mom's down the hall. Best if I was here," Johnny said warily.

"Yeah, I'll stay. Too keyed up to sleep," Ponyboy said sadly.

"Guys, the doctors said she'd be fine. Just beat up. We'll get things straightened out soon enough."

"Tell that to Dally," Johnny said flatly. "Took two of ya to get him out of the hospital. Hell, if my dad wasn't in the hospital already; I'm sure he'd put him there anyways.

Light poured through the slits of her eyes. She tried to make a noise, but it came out a small grunt.

"June?" Johnny said springing out of the chair.

She nodded as she tried to lift herself.

"Hey, hey, hey," Soda Pop said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Take easy, alright? Got pretty banged up."

"Is Ralph okay?" she asked shly.

Johnny nodded with almost disbelief.

"He's got a broken leg, lot of bruising and a pretty nasty concussion. Probably will have to be here awhile. Mom's all to peices about it. You've got a concussion, a broken arm, and some broken ribs. ... You guys wrecked. And you flew out of the car, on account of you not wearing your belt and all."

Her lip quiver as the guilt hit her all at once. This was all her fault.

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I'm really sorry. It just got out of hand and-"

Johnny gently enfolded her into a hug. "Nothing to be sorry about. Accidents happen all the time. Dad's like a roach. Probably go on living forever. What happened? Why'd you leave?"

With four pairs of eyes staring at her, she took a deep breath. "I heard what Dallas said about me. Probably meant nothing by it. But I don't like being treated like some kinda object. Get enough of that at home. Just needed to get out of there; clear my mind. Guess he saw me walking home, and shoved me in the car. Talking about how I look like a tramp. Like my mom, ya know? Anyway, he put his hand where it didn't belong. I guess I panicked. I just didn't want him putting his hands on me anymore."

She cast here eyes down and folded her arms around her chest. Pain shot through her body and she hissed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Darry breathed softly.

"Hard enough to tell my own brother. Didn't want to embarrass myself. Sides, this isn't something you talk about I guess."

Before she could finish her thought, there was a knock at the door. Velda looked like hell. Red blood shot eyes, and a worn face. She motioned Johnny outside.

Darry glanced at Soda and Ponyboy. "We'll finish this talk soon alright? I suppose we better let you rest." He motioned his brothers out.

"Wait," she pipped up. "Ponyboy, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," he said nervously. "I'll catch you guys later."

The silence hung heavy in the air, as the pair shuffled out of the room. He sank down on her stiff hospital bed and peered at her worry worn face.

She figited with her blanket as she tried to gather the words.

"I' , for leaving you there. And ruining such a good time. I'm a lousy date huh?" She offered.

He shook his head and forced a smile, "Naw, I mean I get it. I'm sure all that arguing wasn't comfortable for you. I just wish you coulda turned to once of us," he said gently.

"I-I wish I could be the one you turn to," he said quietly "I'm gonna work on that. You guys are so nice. My dad spends so much worrying about my mom, I'm just not used to people paying attention. That doesn't make it right though..."

"We sure care about you, June. All the guys. Hell, even Dallas, in his own way."

She nodded and looked him in the eye, "I'm not used to people caring. You guys make me feel cared for. And it just means the whole wide world. And. I forgot to give you something last night."

"What?" Ponyboy said with genuine confusion.

She patted spot right next to her, and Ponyboy obliged. She leaned up gently and slowly as she placed her hand on the nape of Ponyboy's neck. And gently pressed her lips to Ponyboy's. When his shock wore of, he moved his lips against hers. He pulled away before June could deepen the kiss. His cheeks were all rosey, and a smile was stetched across his face.

"I uh... I don't want to hurt you. You know, your tender ribs. Besides that heart monitor might give us away," he joked. She smiles and closed her eyes. She felt his lips on her temple.

"I'll stop by tonight, okay? Get some rest," he breathed. He gently layed her back down on her pillows, carefully minding her arm and ribs. She saw him linger in the doorway before disappearing into the hall.

Velda watched June through the doorway. She was a spitting image of her mom, with Ralphs dark, dark eyes. She spent a lot of years angry about her mom. June was just an insult to an already sore wound. Obviously wasn't keen on the idea of her staying with them while her momma recovered. But the Ralph and Johnny seemed so excited to meet her. And no one said no to Ralph Cade. She knew that better than anyone.

She felt a twinge of guilt when she saw her lay there. Truth be told, she always wanted a daughter. And she was a good kid making the best out of a bad situation; helped around the house, always real polite. She didn't want to believe what Johnny was saying out in the hall. But at the heart of it she knew, he wasn't lying. Changes were coming, but not today. Today was about getting through the day as best as you can.

She leaned in the door frame and sighed. "June... Johnny told me what happened. And, you're still welcome to stay." Before June could respond, Velda walked away quickly; leaving a great deal unsaid.


	11. Speaking of Headaches

June was sentenced to a week in the hospital, for monitoring. She got fierce headaches, and the doctors didn't want to take a risk with a concussion. It wasn't a bag gig though, beside the itchy damn cast. Johnny would stay a good chunk of the day. Her was her biggest comfort. The guys visited once a day. Two-Bit, always eager to lighten up the mood, would make her laughter his goal. She'd end up clutching her tender sides as she heaved with laughter. Johnny or Darry would scold him. Usually something like, "Dammit Two, she ain't ever gonna heal with you tiring her out." She'd roll her eyes and sink down onto her pillows.

Then, there was that beautiful twilight time, just before visiting hours ended. The gang would shuffle out of the room, bidding their goodbyes. As they left they'd be met with smug grins and wolf whistles from Steve and Two-Bit. They usually had about 10 minutes, but it always felt shorter than it was. However, on the last night, the gang left them with 25 minutes until visiting hours were over.

Ponyboy sat down on her hospital bed with an audible creak. "I can't believe I'm gonna start school soon, with this damn thing on," she motioned with to her cast. Ponyboy smiled gently and stroked her temple. "Should be worried more about that head of yours. Still getting headaches?" He inquired. She nodded as she took a sip of water.

"Call your dad yet?"

"Speaking of headaches," she mumbled into the glass before taking another swig. "He's got enough on his plate with mama. I'll be alright. Looks like Ralph will be sent to county for a few months. Velda said I was alright to stay. Gives me enough time to figure things out."

She wasn't wrong. Police never needed much reason to take Ralph in, giving her precious time. Be that as it may, her hesitance didn't sit right with Ponyboy.

"I'll tell him on my time," she said calmly.

"Why're being so stubborn? It's your dad. Ralph was trying to hurt you. He'd wanna know what's going on. June, you got parents that love you" he said as he roughly shoved hair out of his eyes. She got quiet and tightened her jaw. "Listen, you don't understand. It's not that simple," she said with exasperation. "The thing is-"

Before she could explain, a plump nurse appeared in the doorway. "Young man, visiting hours are over. You're gonna have to go." Ponyboy nodded and snatched his jacket off of the chair. "Well, at least your parents are still alive," he grumbled as he left.

June's mouth was agape, as if she'd be slapped. She'd felt so small in that moment, and so incredibly guilty. She was still trying to figure out how she felt about her mom and dad. How can you love people so much, while feeling abandoned. She shook her head and reached for her sketchbook. Steve sucked her into drawing his portrait. She needed to keep busy, so she welcomed the distraction. She placed his photo on one knee and the sketchbook on the other. Try as she may, she just couldn't get into the spirit of it. No shading was right, lines were shakey. She hastily shoved the material off of her lap and looked around the room blankly.

Across town, Ponyboy was sitting with the guys. Among the laughter and manly talk, Ponyboy was in no mood. "Awee, what the matter Pone? She's coming back tomorrow," Soda Pop said as he gently socked the sullen teen's shoulder.

"I know, " Pony sighed. "I just said something I shouldn'tve," he said avoiding Johnny's eyes.

"What'd you say?" Darry said with a tone of seriousness.

"I just worry is all. I mean we all do, don't we? I worry about her getting hurt again. Figured if her parents knew, they'd find a way to stop it. Protect her or something, shoot. I figured since she talks so highly of her dad... I mean, at least her parents are alive." Saying it out loud made him feel even more of a jerk.

"Yeah, but the grass ain't always green, little man." Darry said somberly.

"You gotta let her do things on her terms," Soda Pop chimed in.

"She loves her parents alright. Hope I get to meet em someday, shoot. But I know why she doesn't want to tell them," Johnny said quietly.

The gang Curtis brothers looked at Johnny with curious expressions. He didn't want to betray his sister's trust. But, he knew he had to tell them.

"Her mama's sick. She's got some mental problems. In and out of the hospital a lot. And uh, her step dad's an alright guy. Take's care of her and all. But um, he's got his hands full with her mom. They aren't really home a lot. I think she grew up a little lonely. Maybe depending too much on herself. Told me she doesn't want to be alone."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I've been a little MIA. I've had a health issue. But I'm back and writing. And I promise you the wait will be worth it. Thanks for all the support and positive feedback on this Fic.**

The ride home from the hospital was quieter than she expected. Darry and Pony were in the front seat, while Johnny and June were in back. It was just as well. She could barely look at Ponyboy. His eyes met hers, while he helped lower her into the car. She was a little tender yet, as her medicine began to wear off. His eyes seemed just as sorrowful as hers. The way his thick brows furrowed put a knot in her stomach. On the ride home, all she could think about was how selfish she was. The drive seemed to take forever, even though it couldn't have been more than a 8 mile drive.

Relief washed over her as Darry pulled into her driveway. She slowly straightened up as she reached for the door handle. Ponyboy was already at the door, opening it slowly. He gingerly reached for her, to softly guide her up. She cast her eyes downward as she mumbled a thank you. Johnny slung her backpack over his shoulder as he clapped Ponyboy on the back.

"Thanks Dar. You too, Pone."

"No problem little man. Be sure to get her prescription filled soon. She don't look to good," Darry said as he gave her the one over. "Actually, why don't Pony and I go fill it at the drugstore real fast. Shouldn't take too long. Huh, Pony?"

Ponyboy cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, that way she can settle in. Be back soon?" He said eyeing June with a small smile. Forcing a smile, she nodded tentatively. Moving her head hurt too much. "Thanks fellas, you're awful sweet." That relief she'd previously felt, seemed to drift right away. As much as she liked Ponyboy, she was eager to escape his presence.

As they pulled away, Johnny sighed and put his hand on June's back.

"Aww, it'll be alright sis. It'll be alright tomorrow, you just wait and see," he said with a small grin.

"You mistake me for a patient person," She joked. "I just...messed up, I think."

Johnny set her bag on the floor and shook his head. "Naw, he's too stubborn to let someone like you go that easy. Besides, you shouldn't worry about it. Just get some rest. Kay?"

She nodded and sank down on the bed. The softness and the cool material on her skin was intoxicating. Much more comfortable than those starchy hospital sheets. She glanced at her watching. The hands just ticked slowly. Tick. Tick. Tick. Her head ached something fierce. She was looking forward to the sweet relief the medicine brought. The delivery boy was the problem. His eyes were sad. Shy even. Her fingers were crossed, that Johnny would just grab the pills at the door. She shook her head and smiled. Like, he'd make it that easy for her.

She must've fallen asleep, because the sound of gentle knocking ripped her back to reality. Her body tensed as she sat up. "Come in," she said timidly. Ponyboy stuck his head in and held out the paper bag. "Uh, delivery," he joked. "Thanks Pony," she nodded. He ripped the bag open as he moved closer to her bed. "Uh, the pharmacist said to take it as needed. Probably 4-6 hours apart. It'll make you sleepy. But you have to take it with food. Might make you queasy though. Darry and I'll pick you up some ginger ale, just in case."

Her lips slightly tugged up a the corners as she listened to him rattle on.

"Thanks Ponyboy," really she said trying to contain her smile. Ponyboy reached out to touch her face, still speckled with bruises. Different hues of purple, yellow and green. She turned her face away and sighed.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she said finally.

Ponyboy scooted closer and shook his head. "Look, I'M sorry. I was way out of line. Ain't an excuse in the world, for how I acted."

She fiddled with the edge of her cast, as she considered what he said. "I mean, it is pretty selfish to complain when you.." Her voice tightened as she tried to regain composure.

A reassuring hand trace circles on her back.

"Johnny told me why you want to stay. I mean, I get it. I do. I wish you would've told me earlier. Than again, I think I'd worry either way. I…I just don't want him to hurt you. Thought maybe Carl could help. Maybe if you were home, you'd be safe. But, I understand."

She relaxed a little as she looked out the window. Light poured into her dingy room as she searched for the right words. "I'm not ready to go back. I know that's probably stupid. Even when moms better, they're at the bar, or out a lot. Get's pretty lonesome. They love me, they do. Never hit me or anything. But they sent me to live here. Ya know? With total strangers. I don't totally understand their reasoning. I probably glamourize my folks a little. I want to see the best in them, even if they can be a little selfish. I love it here. I know it hasn't been long. But, I'm content…happy."

"So, what's the plan?" Ponyboy said quietly.

"Vela said I could stay. Not sure for long. Buys me a little bit of time before Ralph gets out. Maybe get a cheap apartment. Dad didn't take it too well this morning. But he's adjusting to the idea. Kansas City ain't so far. But, I've got money saved up. Diner's hiring," she trailed off.

Ponyboy's heart sank. "What did he say? I didn't mean to cause any-"

She cut him off quickly with a shake of the head. "Mad, like any dad would be. Wanted to come down here, gun's a blazing," she chuckled. "Also wanted to take me home. Told him he couldn't come pluck me up willy nilly. Got a brother and friends here. People I care about," she said carefully. "Told him I'd take care of things on my own. My savings will get me started. But he insisted on helping when he can. He's coming down for a visit next week.

Ponyboy was stunned into silence. In the course of a morning. She devised a plan.  
"Weren't you saving that money for something?"

She nodded, "College, if I ever got that far." June read the look on Pony's face and smiled. "You know well as I do, things don't always turn out how you'd like them too. Especially if you grow up on the rough side of town. Life…Happens. Ya know?"

Ponyboy grinned, "How'd you get so smart?"

"Well," she sighed. "No TV in my hospital room. Nothing but time to think."

Her body seemed to pulsate with pain. Her brows were knitted together as she took a deep breath. Ponyboy disappeared only to return with a few crackers and a cold glass of water. She nibbled on a few saltines. She swallowed a pain tablet before chasing it down with a long pull of water.

They made small talk, mostly about the school year approaching. But it wasn't long before her eye's got heavy. He eased her backwards carefully placing her head on her pillow. "Thanks," she mumbled as she adjusted herself on the bed. Her hips grazed Ponyboy's knee as her body finally relaxed. He stroked her cheek gently. "

June?" He whispered?

But he'd lost her to the drowsiness of the medication.

"You cool man?" Johnny asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Ponyboy said quietly as he rose from the bed.

"Feel like a walk? She'll be out awhile."

Ponyboy's watch read 12:33 PM.

"Sure," he breathed. "Why not?"


	13. Accidents are Accidents Anyhow

June's muscles felt line stones as she gently stretched her limbs. Her wristwatch read 7 PM. Day turned to night as she soundly slept the day away. The rustle of pots and pans came from the kitchen. She groaned and let out a light chuckle. Johnny wasn't much of a cook, but he had scrambled eggs down pat. Her stomach growled fiercely as she stepped into the kitchen. Velda was hunched over the stove in her factory uniform. She smelled the familiar scent of sausage gravy.

Velda cursed to herself as she took the biscuits out of the oven. There wasn't hide nor hair of Johnny. "Here, let me help," June said as she scratched the propped-up whisk. She swirled the gravy around in a consistent motion, waiting for the gravy to thicken. "Probably should be resting, "Velda said absentmindedly. "Naw, it's okay. Been resting all week. Pretty glad to have something to do."

The tension in the air hung so thick, June could rarely breathe. She took a deep breath. "Ya know, I never did thank you," June Blurted out. Velda quit buttering the biscuits and stood still. "Thank you for taking me in. I know it hasn't been easy for you. I'm… I'm sorry about all this. I didn't think it'd go this far. I just thought if I ignored it, it might go away. I'm sure you think I'm no better than my mom. June cast her eyes downward. "I suppose you'd be right. I wasn't meaning to break up your home. I wasn't sure how to make it stop. Thank you for letting me stay Velda, really. I promise I'll be out before he gets released."

Velda was leaning against the counter. She took a long drag off of her cigarette. "He ain't coming back," she said flatly. June shot her a look of pure confusion. "You can stay as long as you'd like."

"Why are you doing this? I mean-I"

"I just decided it was time for him to go," she breathed. June turned the burner off as Velda searched for the right words.  
"You ain't a bad kid, alright? That stuffs between your mama and me. I suppose I haven't been too fair either. You didn't break anything up, June. I just saw what I needed to see to get out. Johnny told me he was messing with you. I wanted to be mad. I ain't. Cant be."

They stood in the silence for a moment. June grabbed two plants from the cupboard. As she set them on the counter, Velda put her work worn hand over Junes.

"My daddy used to do that to me. Didn't know I'd end up with a man just like him. Beating me, than going to paw at you," she snorted. "You're barely a woman. You got your whole life ahead of you. You and Johnny should have better than you've been getting in life."

"I've got money saved up. I'm gonna apply to the diner. Maybe the drive in, on weekends. I'll contribute, I swear. I know money will be tight without Ralph.

Velda laughed; a nearly foreign sound to June. "Oh girl, his money all went to booze. You'd think he was buying to stock a bar. We'll fair alright. You don't gotta work yourself to death with two jobs. Job at the diner may be a good idea. Give you extra money."

June nodded with a smile. So much relief washed over her. Without a thought, she threw her arms around Velda. She slightly relaxed and patted June's back.

"Do you mind if I go find Johnny? I wanna tell him I can stay."

"Go for it," she nodded lightly. " I wouldn't go too far though, gotta take it easy."

She crept back in her room and slipped into a pair of red pants and a plain white top. She may be on the mend, but she was about sick of wearing her PJ's all the time. Her jacket wouldn't fit over the cast. Without much ado, she headed out the front door and straight to the evening night.

Her search of the Curtis househould was fruitless. Darry scolded her for wandering around the day she was released. She couldn't help it, she claimed. She had a sudden burst of energy.

"You are stubborn as the day is long. I thought they went down to grab a bite."

She waved him away as she headed to the local burger joint, "Dairy Dream." Her stomach roared at the thought of a good burger. In her excitement, she forgot all about dinner. Luckily enough, Dairy dream wasn't too much of a walk. Before long she could smell the aroma of sizzling beef and hot grease. A smell to attract teens, life flies to honey.

She tentatively leaned against the order window. "Uh, a burger with everything and a small shake," she murmured to a waitress with eyeliner rimmed around her eyes, and bright red lipstick. "Sure thing, that'll be nine cents, Hun." June passed a limp dollar bill across the table. "Keep the change," she said before turning to go.

The place was crawling with teenagers. Guys seemed to be draped over their girlfriend's shoulders. Laughter broke out amongst groups of teens, as the talked privately. Their collective chatter caused a hum. She lowered herself into a cold metal chair. She drummed her fingers the table. With her face speckled with bruises and a bulky cast, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

She didn't notice Dallas nestled in the corner with a blonde he had met at Bucks. She wore pants so tight, you'd think they were a second skin. She was crooning in his ear as he cast his eyes on June. "Dallas?" She purred. June seemed unsure, sitting in a crowed of strangers. The way she chewed on her bottom lip when she was nervous, killed him. She wasn't wearing her jacket for once. Her smooth milky limbs wrapped around her torso, as she tried to keep out the cold.

Dally shoved out of his chair, shrugging the blond off. "Hey!" She whinned. "Seeya," Dally muttered as he lit up a cigarette. He smoothly strode over to the empty seat next to June, leaving his date in a huff.

"What're you doing here, Dally?"

"The real question is, what're YOU doing here? Alone, I might add." His finger traced the edge of her cast.

"Got released today. Guess you could say I'm a little stir crazy," she laughed.

"Can't find your brother or the kid, huh?

The waitress cut through the conversation, as she set down June's food.

"Enjoy, ya hear?"

"Thanks," she said as she took a small sip of the milk shake. Her stomach growled in delight.

"You hungry?" she asked lamely.

He took another drag and shook his head. "Naw, I already ate."

"With that girl over there?" She said before taking a huge bite.

"Mhmm," he said awkwardly. Her eyesight was better than he thought.

"She's pretty," she offered, trying to make conversation.

"So you alright or what?" He asked impatiently.

"Getting there," She said between another bite.  
"Look," he said. "I'm sorry about the wreck and what I said." It sounded like he tasted vinegar as he apologized. Dally was the proudest person, she had ever met. "I was drunk," he said firmly. She knew he wasn't one to apologize.

She shook her head with an ironic smile. "No worries. Accidents are accidents anyhow. You've just been real scarce since," she noted.

"Yeah, had some stuff to take care of. I've been out of town." He glanced around, almost trying to distract himself.

This wasn't entirely true. He sure stayed out of sight, holing up at Buck's. He was ashamed of how he'd acted. Causing her to run. Something Ponyboy said that night only deepened that shame.

"You ain't good for her Dally. You expect her to put her life on hold while you get locked up? Or wait her whole life for you to straighten up?"

After seeing her in the hospital bed, Ponyboys words rang in his ears. Hit him harder than any fist could through. But then again, he couldn't seem to stay away from her. She was light; easy to talk to. Gentle like her brother. He wasn't sure what it all mean. He just knew he liked her company.

She slowly set her burger down and pushed away her tray. A wave of nausea hit her like a freight train. "Oh shit, this was a bad idea," she groaned.

"Taste that bad huh?" He mused smugly.

"Taste great. My uh, meds make me queasy," she admitted. Beads of sweat glistened on her temples as her brows knitted together.

"You really shouldn't have wandered out here, ya know," he scolded softly. "You uh, probably should get back home."

"The king of recklessness is telling me to be safe?" She teased with a forced grin.

"Come on, smart ass. I'll give you a ride," he said before tossing her food into a nearby trash can.

"Thanks," she said as she walked ahead to his truck. "This was nice," she thought to herself. She felt relieved even. Dallas was alright when he relaxed a little. When he wasn't worry about being tuff. Or being protective.

She threw open the door, before feeling his hands on her waist. "Here, Lemme help you up. You ain't getting up there in your condition." His firm hands lifted her into the cab, setting her down gently. She shook away the blush that threatened to paint her cheeks. He slammed the door behind him, before the car roared to life.

"Ready?"

"Mhmm," she nodded.

Her house wasn't far away at all but she was grateful for the ride. He was right, her walking around was a bit much for her first day back. Her muscles screamed in protest. She didn't realize it, until she walked to the truck.

"What in the hell," Dally muttered to himself as he pulled into her driveway.

"Hmm?"

In the glow of the headlights stood a bewildered Johnny and Ponyboy. Ponyboy hotly strolled over to the passenger side and cracked it open.

"Where have you been?" He asked with a tone of exasperation. He gently slid her out of the truck seat and onto the ground.

"Looking for you two, yahoos. I stopped for a bite and Dally here gave me a ride home."

"June," Johnny chuckled. "You can't stay put can ya?"  
"This ain't funny," Pony grumbled as his eyes narrowed at Dally.

"You scared us half to death," he scolded as he ran his hands through her soft hair.

"Look kid, she's alright. She can take care of herself," Dallas growled.

"I wanted to tell you guys the good news. I just got excited I guess," she admitted guiltily.

Her eyes looked bore deeply into Ponyboys before standing back a little.

"Velda said I could stay for as long as I want," she breathed.


	14. A Million Bucks

**Sorry this is short, but I'm working on more. I promise! Hope you like it!**

"I can't believe you went out last night. And with Dallas Winston," Ponyboy scolded as he turned the knob on the TV.

"Ohh! Rocky and Bullwinkle!" She squealed.

"Yeahhh! Nice choice!" Two-Bit cheered.

Ponyboy growled and stalked over to the couch. "June? Are you even listening to me?" He huffed.

"Yesss, dad," she mumbled sarcastically.

"Say, DAD? You mind sitting down? Some of us are fixin' to watch TV here," Two-Bit said with feigned seriousness.

"Shut up, Two." Ponyboy hastily sank down on the couch, next to June.

"I'm serious," he whispered in her ear.

"About what?" She hissed quietly.

Her patience was waning. Last night's news was such a relief. She wasn't in the mood to fight with Ponyboy.

"You need to be careful."

"Excuse us, Two-Bit." She pushed off the couch with a groan. "Damn ribs," she thought. She swatted away Ponyboys hands as he reached for her. She traipsed back into his room, motioning for him to follow.

"Uh, Oh. Trouble in paradise!" Two-Bit laughed obnoxiously.

She sat at his desk as the door shut behind Ponyboy.

"Look," she said firmly. " I already told you the truth. I didn't go looking for Dally. I was looking for you and Johnny. I ran into Dally. He came over to check on me. Okay? He apologized and offered me a ride home. That's all."

He ran his hands through his dark locks. "I trust you. I just don't trust him. Now, he's my budy and all, but he ain't good for you. Besides, -"

She arose from the desk, bumping the chair out of the way.  
"What'e we doing Ponyboy? I like you. I mean, I really like you. But.. You ain't got any real claims to me. We haven't even been on a proper date yet or discuss-"

She was cut off by Ponyboy's soft lips moving slowly and unsurely against her own. His hand cupped the side of her face as pulled away. Her doe eyes looked up at him hungrily. Leaning up, she closed the gap between them. Her lips hungrily playing against his own. He clutched her hips and they clumsily stumbled backwards into the wall. Their lips fell into a slow and deep rhythm. She clutched the back of his neck as his hands pulled her hips closer to him. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. A light moan escaped her lips before placing a firm hand on his chest. Her own chest was heaving and her breath was ragged as she stared up at him.

"Are you alright?" He panted.

She shook her head and buried it in his warm chest. "Yes," she whispered. He's hands tangled in her hair as he plaented a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm," she sighed.

Ponyboy didn't need much encouragement to continue. His lips trailed down to her neck, stopping short of her ear. Goosebumps covered every inch of her body.

"June?" He breathed. "Can I take you out tonight? Just you and me?"

"Y-yeah, of course," she nodded. "What Time?"

"8 O Clock alright?"

She nodded and reached for the door handle behind her. There wasn't much room between Ponyboy and the door. "I-I got some stuff to do at the house. See you soon?" She said as she maneuvered the door open.

Ponyboy nodded with a smirk. June was a red, stuttering mess as she fumbled out of the door. She gave him one last smile before shutting it completely; her face rosy and glowing. He flopped on the bed with is arms supporting his head. Ponyboy Curtis felt like a million bucks.


End file.
